


Wild Enough

by WanderessAS



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: But they're figuring it out, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Hardcore Gamers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I failed, It was meant to be a short one shot, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Beta We Die Like August, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The BanIta was too powerful, rated t for cursing, underage drinking technically since Banri is 19 and the legal age in Japan is 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderessAS/pseuds/WanderessAS
Summary: Banri is now in college and he realizes that growing up involves facing feelings he's been purposely avoiding. It gets harder and harder when the source of said feelings is so close to you, literally.He went from almost living alone due to his parents usually travelling around for work to living in a dorm full of weird but nice people. He went from being bored of everything and everyone to being passionate about something for the first time and sticking with it.He went from wondering what kind of person Taruchi was to playing right next to him.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Invitation and Guilt

When Banri first joined the Mankai Company to defeat Hyodo in what seemed important to him, he did it out of spite. Life being in easy mode, he thought it would be a piece of cake. He wasn’t thrilled about moving in the dorms, much less when it was decided that he would have to share a room with his enemy. The fact that the space was much smaller than what he was used to only served to aggravate him more. While, on the other hand… well, since his parents were usually busy with work and his sister had left to live on her own long ago, the company wasn’t completely unwelcomed at the beginning. 

He could and, with time, he did get used to living in a dorm. Sure, it was inconvenient in many ways but there was no way that he would wake up even earlier at his house to get to morning practice in time. Sakyo would never let him hear the end of it if he had.

It still surprised Banri whenever he stopped to think about how long it had been since his life had become brighter. Since he had found something he enjoyed and that he wanted to keep getting better at. Hell, he was studying acting. He just hoped that he didn’t end up like the actor junkies, or the director but yeah, if he was going to do something he would do his damned best and _be_ the best at it.

Now that he looks back, he did make good friends, despite how weird and crazy some of his dormmates were. Finding good cafés and going to them to chill with Tsumugi was neat, and, in a way, it helped him relax. Especially on bad days when he just needed to get away from all the ruckus. While going to the karaoke with Tenma both helped him unwind and get pumped up at the same time. Shopping with him was cool, but Tenma was always a little on edge since he is a celebrity. Befriending Sakuya was nice, and the reactions from most of their classmates when they started hanging out at school was hilarious. Having a good relationship with the other troupe leaders was important, so he was glad that they had become so close within a little less than a year.

He got along pretty well with all of the members, even the newbies. They were cool and even if he found Hyodo junior a little irritating at times, they got along pretty decently. But the one he was probably the closest to, despite not spending that much time together, probably was…

He sighed.

_Itaru-san._

Did it get to him more than it should’ve when Taichi playfully mentioned how he only used the honorific with Itaru? Yeah, but that was because that was a lie. He was respectful, with those who had earned his respect anyways.

Of course, Itaru-san had a special space among his peers. It was called Player 1, sometimes rival when they were in different teams but in the end, Taruchi was still one of the only players out there that made playing games entertaining. He was caught off-guard when he realized that the guy he had been a little curious about turned out to be a salaryman with princely looks (Muku’s words, and if he agreed he didn’t need to voice it). But he liked him better when Itaru let loose his teasing side and used his trash-talking like a pro with an ease that made him smile. Besides, he did spend a lot of time in his room, to the point where some of his stuff was there just to save him the trouble. He had asked the blonde if he minded, and Itaru only shrugged and said it was more convenient that way. In less than a year he had gotten used to playing with someone by his side and not through a comm, although it felt like Itaru had had some trouble opening up his space to him at first, after a year they had reached a point where they were comfortable in the other’s presence.

A year, huh…

“Hey, Setzer!” 

He blinked before turning from the lunch that he hadn’t touched yet to look at the figure of an approaching Kazunari, enthusiastic as ever.

“Yo, Kazunari. ‘Sup?” He asked as he gave his friend an easy smile.

“The usual, you know? Had lots of fun in class today! Ah, but I actually came here to make you a proposal that you can’t refuse!”

“Is that a dare?” he smirked at Kazunari, resting his head on his palm. 

“Not at all! It’s just that, I was thinking and it hit me that now you’re a college student and all, so we can party together! Like, legally!” The green-eyed boy beamed at him and Banri shook his head.

“Friendly reminder that I'm still 19 but sure, why not? Your parties have a reputation for getting wild, right?” Kazunari laughed at that and sat beside him and together they had lunch. At one point, some other friends of Kazunari joined them and Banri didn’t mind.

Yeah, he didn’t regret joining the Mankai Company.

***

“I’m home.” He said to no one in particular and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and change his clothes. It was Friday, the day he had promised to go out to party with Kazunari. While he showered and changed, he left his phone charging to play as he passed the time until they had to go. There was an ongoing event in one of the games both him and Itaru played, and last time he checked, Itaru was only a few hundred points behind. He wasn’t even that into the game but one of the new items was a new outfit that he liked enough to try and get without spending any money.

Truth is, even if he ended in second place, he’d get the new outfit, but getting under Itaru’s skin had always been too much fun.

When he walked back into his room, Hyodo was already there. He seemed frustrated as he looked at some papers and as soon as Banri walked in he snapped.

“Your phone’s been buzzing non-stop. ‘s bothering me.” Hyodo grunted and Banri rolled his eyes. It was probably just Kazunari wanting him to confirm again.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll silence it just for you, ‘kay?” Juza only grunted in response and Banri chuckled as he picked up his phone, setting it in silence before checking his DMS.

He raised a single eyebrow as he saw that not all of the messages were from Kazunari. Actually, a good amount of them were from Itaru.

**Itaru-san**

**Thx for saving 1st place for me**

**You deserve an otsu~**

**I thought u’d be in the front door waiting for me to come home to slit my throat or smt lol**

**Was relieved that you weren’t**

**Don’t stay out too late tho**

**At this rate the great NEO might end up as 3rd place lmao**

**Oi**

**Remember the new season begins at midnight**

**R u actually ghosting me on raid night?**

Banri chuckled at his friend’s antics but didn’t reply yet. He just sent a quick text to Kazunari to let him know when they were leaving and then grabbed his jacket to leave it at the coat rack near the door.

He debated for a moment if he should just go to Itaru’s room or not since chances were that he would easily convince him to stay and game with him instead of going to some “boring party.”

Banri shrugged, made a quick stop at the kitchen to grab some snacks and a can of Itaru’s favourite soda as a peace offering after all of those unanswered messages. He would drop the food, take the couch and grind some points to make sure no one would take his 2nd spot without taking Itaru’s 1st place because he was a nice guy like that.

He knocked before walking in, pretty much like he always did.

“Hey, Itaru-san-”

“Ah, Banri. Hold on a moment,” Itaru barely acknowledged him as he was taking off shirt, having spilt some soda on himself when Banri walked in. Banri would have offered to give him more privacy had he not been already used to dressing and undressing around the older man. He knew Itaru wasn’t as comfortable so he just dropped on the couch and took out his phone to focus his eyes on the screen. “How was work?”

“Hell, since someone just couldn’t let me have 1st place and I had to sneak around a lot and senpai was almost breathing down my neck whenever I took more than 15 minutes to play.” Banri heard the shuffling of clothes and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Itaru was probably almost done changing. “How was Uni for mister super ultra-easy mode?”

“‘Twas okay. We did improv and some guys did a hilarious act based on one of the characters you main, it made me think of you.” He clears his throat as the older raises an amused eyebrow at him. “You would’ve been so offended by it. What with how you like to roleplay in the chat as him. Shoulda recorded it, damn.” Banri snickers and Itaru sits down at his chair with a huff, turning towards the monitor.

“Bet they were some noobs, didn’t even know his backstory.”

“Bingo~” Banri drops his phone beside him to stand beside Itaru and place the snacks on his desk. A devilish smile manifests on his face as he leans a little closer to press the cold can against Itaru’s neck, making him jump and chuckling at his expense.

“Stop that! I already ruined a shirt tonight,” the pink eyes became slits as he grumbled under his breath, taking the can with a small “thanks” before placing it on his desk. “Only one can tho? I know that sharin’ is carin’ nd all but isn’t only one not enough for the both of us?”

“What do you mean?” Oh, Banri knew exactly what Itaru was talking about but hearing it out loud was a whole different thing.

“We’re raiding tonight. Dunno ‘bout you but am not sleeping until I rank high enough to not be a disgrace of a gamer.” Man, whenever Itaru slurred his words while talking Banri felt like grinning and not stopping, even if his cheeks hurt. He was fond of his self-proclaimed Player 1, okay?

“Sorry man, already got plans.” He was vague on purpose, paying attention to all of his friend’s reactions. The slightest pause of the movement of Itaru’s fingers on the keyboard caught his attention.

“Really? You made plans on raid night?” The small furrow of his eyebrows. “You couldn’t delay your hook up for just one day?”

“Nah, Kazunari was excited for me to go to this party with him, now that I’m legal and all. Didn’t want to let him down.”

“Your hook up is Kazunari?”

“Dude.” Itaru snorted.

“My point stands, you’re ditching me. On _raid night_ ”. The pink eyes turned a little detached, much like when something was bothering him but the blond didn’t want to address it. Banri felt a little guilty when he saw Itaru’s signature pout form on his face. “Welp, whatever. I’ll have a headstart on NEO. We both win and lose a little I guess.”

“Not sure at what time I’ll be back but if you’re still up we can still play.” He says casually, despite this weird need he feels to assure Itaru that this wasn’t going to become a thing.

“Sure, just come by. If I’m passed out on the desk get me a blanket, will ya?” Itaru still seems a little tense and Banri can’t understand, but he knows when to stop pushing the blond.

“Will do.” He stands and watches the pink eyes relaxing as another game starts. “Mind if I chill here for now? Gotta grind some points before goin’ out.”

“I won’t as long as you don’t take 1st place, thank you very much.”

Banri snickers as he gets comfy on the couch, opening the app and passing the time _not_ thinking about what could have possibly bothered the blond.

Eh, he must’ve really wanted to raid with a good team tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banri leaves and Itaru tries not to overthink the changes that might be happening now that his Player 2 is a college student.

Kazunari had texted him around half past 10 pm to get going and Itaru didn’t even turn around. The blond simply told him to  _ take care and be safe _ as he was closing the door.

And now that he was at the club with Kazunari, being introduced to many faces he wouldn’t bother to pay much attention, Banri found himself wondering if Itaru was worried about him.

Despite himself, he texted Itaru to let him know that he and Kazunari had gotten to their destination safely. Why he felt the need to do that, he wasn’t sure.

**Itaru-san:**

**K**

**Don’t drink too much, ur still a minor mister former delinquent**

**And don’t let Kazunari drink too much**

**Don’t feel like dealin with that**

Banri smiled and sent a quick  _ will do _ before trying to focus on the party.

***

Itaru wasn’t bitter.

He wasn’t pouting either, whatever Chikage had said before leaving to  _ god knows where _ for the night was probably another one of his lies. Just remembering it made him scold at his monitor as he shot and charged a little more aggressively than usual.

“Hm? Banri isn’t here tonight?” was the first thing Chikage asked as he walked in, as if it wasn’t making Itaru feel weird already.

“Clearly.” He wasn’t in the mood and he could feel his senpai already scheming. He just wanted to be left alone with his games, especially after such a long day at work.

Now that Banri wasn’t there, that is.

Huh.

_ Ah, reload, quickly. _

“I thought I would have to leave you two the room for the night again, but it seems like I can stay for a bit.” Itaru would have rolled his eyes had he not been so close to getting the last kill.

“Did you really have to word it like that?”

“Well, you two  _ do _ get pretty loud.” Agh, he could hear the smile on his roommate’s teasing tone.

“Seriously, senpai? Right in front of my waifu?” He jerked his head towards the figurine near his desk, always smiling brightly at him even in his darkest moods.

_ Banri doesn’t exactly smile brightly at him, but he does stay by his side even when he is grumpy. Probably because it’s easier to deal with a grumpy Itaru than with Juza. For him, anyways. Banri was a little weird. _

“I’m just stating the truth. Not that I’m judging or anything, it’s nice to see you sharing more of yourself with others. Even if by “others” I mainly mean Banri,” Chikage took out his laptop and waited for it to boot before starting to type as quickly as Itaru when he was really into a game.

“Kid’s got some skills. Although with your ridiculous stats I know you’d be a good match too, you never want to play with me.” He was  _ not _ bitter.

Why did he have to keep repeating that to himself then?

“Should you be referring to him as “kid”? That could easily get you in trouble.” He frowned at that.

“Banri wouldn’t punch me because of that tho.” Itaru thought back to the times Banri had gotten kinda mad at him, and most of those did happen because he called him a kid. But then again “getting mad” was an overstatement, Banri would ignore him for a while at worst. Maybe kick his ass in a game. Curious.

_ Headshot, fuck yeah. _

“... not what I meant but good to know.” He could hear Chikage’s typing for a few more moments but he soon stopped, the silence between them getting a little awkward. Itaru wondered why before pushing it to the back of his mind as he joined a different party this time. The green-haired adult sighed heavily before talking again. “Chigasaki.”

“Chikage.”

Another deep sigh.

“Please tell me you know what you’re doing. I’m begging you.”

Itaru frowned at that, quickly changing his gear for the side missions of the day. “I know what I’m doing.”

“You don’t even know what exactly I’m referring to,” Chikage stated and he sounded tired.

“You didn’t specify, but if senpai is willing to beg then I can’t deny, right?” He smiled at himself for that but found himself being spun around to stare at green eyes through glasses. “What now?” Itaru groaned, pretty much done with this conversation. “I can take you interrupting my games at the office but not in my sanctuary.”

Green eyes scanned him before the taller man spoke again. “I can’t believe you’re in denial. From what I’ve heard you used to spend even more time together before he started college and yet  _ you still don’t know?” _

“No, I don’t. And your cryptid way of talking is definitely not helping. Can I go back to my game before I’m taken down?” Itaru wore his most uninterested expression and his senpai relented, letting him turn back to his monitor and controls.

Chikage muttered something about not wanting to deal with this at the moment before he picked up his laptop and a briefcase.

“Have fun, Chigasaki. I’m going.”

Itaru turned and tilted his head.

“Hey… what is it that I don’t know?”

“Oh, don’t worry. You’ll figure it out. I hope,” Chikage smiled before closing the door and Itaru shrugged.

Yeah, he was smart enough to figure out on his own. Although with Chikage things could get pretty weird, and not knowing what it was, made Itaru a little anxious.

That’s when he had gotten Banri’s text, letting him know they had gotten to the club safely.

Ah, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about that.

Although, there probably wasn’t anything to worry about. Kazunari was there, and he was an expert at parties. And he was almost sure that this wasn’t Banri’s first rodeo, either. Maybe the first one since he started college. Itaru pouted, thinking that college changed people. What if Banri decided that college parties were more fun than staying in the dorms to play with him? Since the blue-eyed male had begun college, the time they spent together seemed to be less and less.

Banri would soon turn 20, but the fact that he wasn’t old enough to drink yet clearly didn’t stop him from going to the party. Which was technically fair game, as long as he didn’t drink.

But other people would.

Why was it so easy to picture more than one girl asking him to dance, only to get closer than necessary? Banri  _ is _ a handsome young man but that didn’t people just got to ask him out all the time. His intimidating looks only kept away so many, after all. While getting the attention of a good number of others.

Whatever, as long as the Brunette had fun. And stayed safe.

. . .

Okay, so maybe he should focus on his games again instead of picturing his friend doing the kind of things he so often saw in H games.

There was nothing wrong with it. Banri was young and healthy. 

And why was he thinking about that again? It was none of his business and he was _ not  _ about to give him the talk about safety and consent. He was pretty sure that Sakyo had already done it anyway.

Itaru glanced at the door and imagined Banri stumbling through the door, clothes and hair a mess, neck covered in physical evidence of his… adventures.

He ignored the way his chest tightened and continued to tap his screen, eyelids getting heavier.

***

After trying and failing to focus on his game Itaru went to the kitchen for something with a bunch of caffeine or he was pretty sure that he would fall asleep way too early. He sat on the couch near the entrance and sipped his energy drink before opening an app of a rhythm game. He started tapping the screen with ease, not realising how heavy his eyelids were getting.

He wasn’t bitter… he was used to playing alone before Banri. He’d get used to it again in no time.

***

Banri left the party early since he didn’t really feel like drinking. Kazunari’s friends were nice but they were a little too much for him. Everyone was almost as energetic as Kazunari. He promised his older friend to text him when he got home before getting in the cab. He couldn’t get Kazunari to promise not to drink too much but, well, Banri wasn’t about to become Sakyo and ruin his fun. Besides, if someone knew how to get his way around parties, it was his fellow actor.

He wasn’t expecting to find Itaru on the couch, phone in hand and head at what could only possibly an uncomfortable angle. Banri chuckled and shook his head before sitting beside him. He placed his arm on the backrest of the couch to rest his face on his forearm. He stayed there, watching Itaru sleep with a soft grin on his face. He decided to take a picture to tease him later and then poked at his cheek.

“Itaru-san.” He spoke softly, not wanting to startle him awake. He called his name one more time and Itaru’s eyes started opening slowly. The blond blinked up at the ceiling before turning his head in Banri’s direction.

“Banri?” He moved his gaze towards the clock and saw that it was only a few minutes after 1 am. He got into a more comfortable position and he stared into eyes so blue they seemed to reflect the tiniest light that crept through the slightly opened curtains.

When Banri only hummed a response, Itaru raised a hand to rub his eyes. “Am I dreaming?”

“You dream of me?” He didn’t like that foxy grin Banri was giving him. But he also thought it was kind of endearing.

“Yeah, I dream that I beat you at every game ever.” Itaru snorts and before Banri can give him a retort he turns his gaze away. “It’s early.”

“It’s one in the mornin’, Itaru-san.”

“I know, too early for you to be back. Was the party that boring?” Banri looked good. He hadn’t looked at his outfit before, but now he tried to spy his attire in the dark of the night. There were a few wrinkles, probably from dancing.

An image of Banri dancing closely with a group of people, with a girl, hell, with a guy. With everyone and anyone  _ but _ him flashed in Itaru’s mind and he felt his stomach sinking.

“‘Twas ‘kay, I just wanted to come back and play with you.” Banri’s voice was soft, and Itaru shivered, suddenly hyper-aware of the distance between them and how cold he must have gotten for sleeping in the couch. He couldn’t find the words to reply, and he didn’t have to, as Banri continued. “You know… it’s been a while since the last time I had ya all to myself.”

Itaru did  _ not _ blush at that. No one could prove it.

“Good to see that college is kicking your genius ass like the rest of us…” The blond decided to tease instead of admitting how he had just been thinking about maybe missing Banri a couple of hours earlier. Banri snickered and softly shook his head. How did Banri manage to keep staring at Itaru’s face like he had every answer he could ever want without getting nervous was beyond Itaru.

“College’s fine, too many assignments and shit to do are what’s keepin’ me from you. My seniors said it gets better though.” Pink eyes met blue again, a glint of hope in them begging to not be let down.

“Those are good news for you.”

“And you.”

“Keep dreaming, pretty boy.”

“Should I dream of you too?”

Itaru chuckled and hid his face on the couch, clearly embarrassed but too tired to fight it. “You can control your dreams too? Seriously, what’s up with your stats?”

They fell into a comfortable silence again and Itaru yawned, getting sleepy again. He could’ve fallen asleep right there had he not shivered again. Right, he was still cold. Banri smiled at him one more time before standing up.

“Aight, let’s get you to bed.”

“You gonna try and carry me to bed?” Itaru asked with an amused smile, pocketing his phone before he forgot it there. 

“You want me to?” Banri raised an eyebrow, but he seemed genuine and Itaru felt awkward again.

“No. I’ll go to bed and I certainly don’t need you to escort me.” Itaru stood up, pouting at how Banri stood slightly taller than him.

“I want to, tho.”

Itaru rolled his eyes and started walking towards his room, Banri at his side and both of them unbothered by the darkness of the night. When they reached Itaru’s room, Banri walked inside to turn off the pc before the blond got tempted to game more and eventually fell asleep at his desk.

Without much light to get by and not wanting to turn on the lights, avoiding a headache, Itaru used his phone to find his way to the bed and climbed, careful not to slip. He dropped himself on the bed and hug his pillow, burying his face in it. He could hear Banri chuckling softly and moving around. When he felt his duvet gently covering him, he almost melted into the bed, feeling warm. He opened his eyes to thank Banri but his words died on his tongue when he saw the expression the youth had.

Banri was smiling at him and his eyes were so tender, but there was something vulnerable there too and Itaru didn’t know what to do. Maybe he had already fallen asleep? Why would Banri look at him like that? Itaru’s instincts were telling tingling, but he didn’t know what they wanted him to do.

“‘Taru-san?” Itaru could barely hum in response. “Let’s game tomorrow, yeah?” The grin on Banri’s face made his eyes look brighter, kinder and Itaru nodded slowly.

“Whatever makes you happy,” he teased and Banri chuckled  _ again _ as he climbed down and went to the door.

“Good night Itaru-san.”

“G’night Banri.”

A pause.

“Sweet dreams,” and Banri closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for dropping by!  
> But also please don't expect me to upload this often haha,,
> 
> I tried out Itaru's pov now, I think it was... okay... ish?  
> Dunno really, but I had fun!  
> This was intended to be a one shot but I feel like it may be going in the direction of slowburn now... literally my first time ever writing a fanfic and not having the main couple kiss within the first two chapters lol  
> Please leave a comment, they fuel us authors! And I would honestly love to know what you think of this :D I'll do my best to reply   
> Read you guys later!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it haha
> 
> To be honest, this idea came to me while listening to Lonely Together and I had been wanting to write something for this ship for a long time... It was supposed to be a one shot but it got past my 1k words mark and honestly i should sleep bc i have classes tomorrow so i decided to cut this little monster into chapters since i still would love to know what you guys think of this so far! So, please leave a comment letting me know if you liked it or not, if there are any typos too since i don't have a beta whoops
> 
> Come talk to me in Twitter if you want! I find it very inspiring :D  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ASphie17)
> 
> See ya!


End file.
